


Shield

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [11]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Friendship, Gen, Protective Team, Team, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: What happens when you have Gibby, Lifeline, and Wattson on the same squad?
Series: 31 Days of Apex [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Kudos: 5





	Shield

Gibraltar’s known as the “Shielded Fortress”, and he stands by that fact.

As his squad hunkered down in Capacitor, he couldn’t help but notice the sounds of footsteps other than his own. Peeking around the corner, he spots the enemy. It was Mirage, and he was going into a building on the other side of the area.

“Watch yourselves brothas, there’s an enemy over there.” He sets the ping for the rest of them.

“I hear ya. Let me get this loot here and we can get them.” Lifeline reached down and picked up more ammo for her R99 before heading towards him.

“I’ll set up some fences! They’ll be able to protect our backs.” Wattson pulls out a pair of fence nodes, setting them up in the water below.

As they all rendezvous on the big man, they hear the squad encroaching on their position. Gibby grunted as he took a shotgun blast to his back, someone having snuck the shot through the windows. He immediately threw down his shield and started to use a battery. Lifeline tossed D.O.C towards him.

“Gibby, when you’re done, be ready to use your bombardment on my go. Wattson, set your pylon down after his bombardment. I’ll try to get them while they’re healing.” The two nodded their heads as she stood by the door, waiting for the other team to get closer. As soon as the enemy was seen approaching the doors, she gave the go-ahead.

“Watch out- I’m opening the skies!”

She waited for the strike to be finished before rushing out to run into a stunned Wraith, bringing her down with a spray of her R99. Gibby was close behind, taking care of Mirage who was still on the roof of the building. Wattson set her pylon down and just as she set foot out of the doors, got knocked down as a Kraber pierced through her skull. Lifeline turned around and quickly rushed beside her, putting D.O.C down to get her up and using the shield for protection when another shot barely missed them. Gibby saw the altercation and threw his dome just in time as Wattson got up, the ladies backing back into the building to heal. He smiled when he saw that they were safe and quickly finished Mirage, sparing him the pain of a delayed death and being sure they weren’t going to regret leaving loose ends. Wattson had gotten her health and shields up by the time Mirage was finished and looked through the scope of her Longbow, hitting Pathfinder and finishing him off, signifying a squad wipe.

“Nice job, bruddhas!” Gibby entered the room, feeling the comfort of Wattson’s pylon mending to his broken shields.

“Good on ya, Wattson. I knew you had it in ya.” Lifeline patted the electrician’s back, she grinned in response.

“Thank you for the revive. I wouldn’t have done it without you, mon amie.” 

“I gotta say, we have quite the team comp together, huh? Shields everywhere.” Gibby joked, making a gesture with his hands before laughing.

“Huh, that is true. I guess you can say we’re on the same side of the fence, literally!” She giggled as she repaired some of the broken nodes.

There was another squad left and luckily, the ring was closing in on them. As they awaited the enemies, they popped a few of the charge towers, Lifeline bringing down care packages around the space. It wasn’t long before they were fighting the final team, Crypto, Revenant, and Caustic making up the comp. They were greeted by the drone getting into their defenses and getting EMP’ed before a silence and gas traps graced their presence. They quickly defused as many of the traps as they could, but a few had leaked in and were activated. 

“Watch out, they’re gonna rush us!” Lifeline warned as she saw the shadowy smoke of Revenant running into her.

She let out a yelp as he pinned her to the wall. Before he could pull the trigger on her, Wattson shot him, making him go back to his totem. Lifeline nodded her head towards her as thanks before repairing her shields. Wattson had managed to repair their defenses with a new pylon and fences before she felt a few shots hit her back. Crypto had snuck in and got her down just as Gibby shot his Mastiff into the man’s back, knocking him completely. He placed his dome and rez’ed her, protecting her as she healed. Lifeline had made it to the totem and was handling with Revenant when she noticed the gas traps nearby. It was too late and she was impaled by the murderous simulacrum. Her team had gotten to her location a bit too late but got to finish off Revenant. Caustic had climbed on top of some of the nearby crates before tossing his gas on the pair. Wattson had moved out of the gas quickly and took a potshot at Caustic, breaking his shields. She took another one, a clean headshot and they were the Champions of the Arena. She rejoiced with the friendly giant and her smile was stretched from ear to ear.

“Next time we should be called, ‘Team Shield’!” She clapped her hands together at the idea.

“Of course, bruddha. With shields like these, who needs enemies?” He chuckled as he saw her laugh.

They tilted their heads up to look at the dropship above them. They knew they were going to be a force to be reckoned with, that’s for sure. As they were reunited with Lifeline, she congratulated the pair on the squad’s overall victory, noting Gibby’s quick trigger finger and Wattson’s aim. When they reached the press conference, a reporter had asked if they had a name for their impromptu squad. Wattson looked between the two, her eyes asking for permission and they nodded, letting her answer.

“Team Shield, for the win!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something with shields as Gibby has one, Lifeline's drone has one, and Wattson heals them. I might've had another idea for this one but settled with this example. Sorry this isn't much, just more of an exploration to their combat and their characters.  
> *I might come back later to clean up some things.*  
> Feedback is welcomed! 💓 Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! 🥰


End file.
